No Love For Issac
by Isaac2
Summary: A somewhat comedy of what Isaac thinks
1. Default Chapter

There was a slight breeze aboard the lemurian ship that night. There were eight people taking residence on that ship who had extraordinary powers. A young boy exited from the cabin first. His blue hair was caught by the wind and he held it back. His name was Picard, a mercury adept. The other mercury adept on board was Mia, a young girl with long blue hair and eyes. She joined Picard at the railing near the bow of the ship. Two Jupiter adepts giggled as they secretly climbed up the mast into the crow's nest, Ivan and Sheba. Both had short blonde hair and were the youngest of everyone. Another boy with auburn hair named Garet raced out as a girl with same coloured hair chased after him with a frying pan. She was Jenna and along with Garet was Mars adepts. The Earth adept yawned as he strolled out and took a seat near the stern of the boat. He enjoyed peeling potatoes by himself, which was just plain odd. He was Felix, Jenna's brother. Last but not least Isaac, another Earth adept, came out onto the deck.  
  
"This is it" he swallowed.  
  
He had made a promise to himself. He was finally going to do it. He secretly longed for the mercury adept Mia but was always too shy to admit it to her. He wanted to speak with her alone. Tonight was the night, he planned. He found her at the bow of the ship talking to Picard. He sighed. It seemed as if almost everyone had found a partner to be with. Mia and Picard at the front of the ship seemed happy enough, even though Isaac didn't like it. His long time friend Garet had found Jenna who he flirted with constantly. They were standing at the right side of the ship. And if Isaac was not mistaken he might of seen Garet kiss her at that very moment.  
  
"Ugh" Isaac thought. Even his little friend Ivan had found Sheba. They were perfect for each other, which he had to admit, sitting up there all cozy like in the crow's nest. Everyone had found someone. Everyone except him. He peeked to the back of the ship to see Felix staring at him.  
  
"Wh-why you staring at me?" Isaac asked.  
  
"No reason" he commented going back to peeling potatoes.  
  
Well yeah, Felix didn't have anybody either, but he didn't count.  
  
"Well, no time like the present" he said strolling out.  
  
Isaac placed himself so that he could see Mia without her seeing him. He watched the two, waiting for the chance when Picard left. If he left. The two mercury adepts stood leisurely by the railing. They seemed to be enjoying some sort of conversation. Isaac thought to himself what he was going to say to her when he got the chance.  
  
"Hey Mia I-I really like you? Aw, no way. Mia, how's it going? By the way I love you. Ah! That's not good enough."  
  
Then he began thinking of what could go wrong.  
  
"What if she says she doesn't feel the same? What if she doesn't say anything at all? What if she was interested in Picard instead?! "  
  
It was then that he saw Picard lean in and kiss her. Isaac burned up. He immediately ran for it as fast as he could. He found himself at the back of the ship again.  
  
"She's not interested. It's obvious, why shouldn't two mercury be together? They're perfect, so are Jenna and Garet and Ivan and Sheba. Oh! Now all I got is stupid ol' Felix" Isaac began sobbing into the railing.  
  
"What did you say?" asked Felix sarcastically.  
  
Isaac had forgotten all about Felix sitting there. "I mean nothing."  
  
Too bad Isaac had stayed around because he would have been relieved. Right after Mia had pushed away from Picard.  
  
"Picard no, I'm sorry. I just don't like you that way" Mia backed away. "It's not you, you're just not my type."  
  
"That's what all the ladies say after they've been with the Picard Master" Picard said. He had a very big ego. "I don't care. Maybe I can hook up with that Jenna girl" he smiled. "I know who you're after. It's that Isaac kid isn't it?"  
  
"Not so loud!" Mia urged him. "I don't want to tell him yet". Mia paused for a minute. "And Jenna? She's with Gare- aw, not important, just don't tell Isaac."  
  
"Well you like him dontcha? Why don't you just get it over with? Who knows, maybe he has a thing for you too" Picard answered. "You may be surprised."  
  
"Isaac? No way, could he? He might. He did make those weird eyes again at dinner. Or maybe he just had something in his throat. Aw, no way" Mia thought.  
  
"Well anyway I'm heading in now. The sea air makes me queasy" Picard said walking off.  
  
"But you're a mercury adept" said Mia. "How's that?"  
  
"Who knows. You'll never know until you ask questions. Just take my advice Mia. Isaac's a good guy. Tell him while you have the chance. He may not be around forever you know" Picard said climbing back inside.  
  
"What? That didn't answer my question. How can a mercu-" she stopped. "Aw nevermind."  
  
Mia blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Maybe I should? What's the worst that could happen? He could reject me. I could see that. The way he looks at me strangely when we're fighting. I can tell he doesn't want me around. Stupid Isaac."  
  
Mia walked back inside to her cabin. It was getting late and she was fed up of being outside. Isaac had just then got back inside after giving Felix a speech about "Why he isn't stupid". "Stupid Felix" he thought. He bumped into Mia in the hallway.  
  
"Ah, sorry Mia" he said blushing. "Go on Isaac do it!" he instincts told him. "Now's your chance!"  
  
"No problem" Mia replied. "Come on Mia. Just tell him. He's right there! Go for it!"  
  
Both of them sighed before wishing each other goodnight. They each entered their rooms on opposite sides of the hallway.  
  
"He doesn't care. I knew it" Mia thought. "She doesn't care. I knew it" Isaac thought. 


	2. Isaac is Loved

The next morning the rest of the crew knew that there was something going on. Something besides the fact that Felix is a whiner about what Isaac had said. They could tell that something was troubling Isaac and even Mia who was always cheerful.  
  
"If you really want to know. I can tell you" Picard said entering at the sound of the conversation. "I know what's happening."  
  
"Then what?!" screamed Ivan at the thought of knowing a secret.  
  
"Oh it's not that much really" said Picard. "I just know that Mia's down because she wants to tell Isaac something."  
  
"I knew it," said Garet smiling.  
  
"Oh, you know she wants to tell him that she loves him?" Picard asked.  
  
"What?! I was going along the lines of she was going to tell him that she was the one who accidentally spilled sauce on Isaac's favourite cape. This is way better!" Garet hollered.  
  
"Mia likes Isaac? Oh, that's so adorable. I think the two of them are made for each other. Do you think Isaac feels the same?" said Sheba.  
  
"Not unless you know the other half of the story," said Felix stopping his whining.  
  
"Then what is it Felix. C'mon, spill it" Jenna urged him.  
  
"Well I was up to my own business when Isaac comes bawling to the back of the ship whining about something that Mia didn't want him and that she wanted Picard" said Felix.  
  
"What? She does? I thought she-wait a second. Maybe it was Isaac I saw spying on us. He must have mistaken us when-" Picard stopped himself.  
  
"When what?" asked Ivan.  
  
"When nothing. It's nothing. I just kissed her that's all" Picard shrugged.  
  
"You dog! You kissed her? Wow, how'd you do it? I've been trying ever since we left from Imil and-"  
  
"Garet!" screamed Jenna hitting him.  
  
"Not that I don't wanna kiss you" he defended himself.  
  
"Well this is great then. If the two of them like each other then we should set them up!" suggested Sheba.  
  
"But make this good. We could set something up so that they'd have to tell each other," said Ivan. "Like set up some sort of arrangement. Maybe set them up to meet each other-" Ivan was quickly thrown off his feet, as were the rest of the crew.  
  
"Guys, you'd better get out here!" screamed Isaac and Mia.  
  
When the rest of them had gone outside they had seen that a giant Kraken was now aboard the ship. It looked mad.  
  
"Everyone, unleash your Djinn! We can get rid of this thing fast if we work together," Isaac said.  
  
He and Mia had already summoned Judgement and Boreas by the time everyone had scrambled back onto the ship. Jenna and Garet immediately let their mars djinni out to do their work. Ivan had cast Thor while Sheba cast spark plasma. Picard used an ice attack while Felix used ragnarok. The kraken went down, but wasn't finished. With one swipe of its tentacle it tripped the entire GS crew. Isaac was the first up and cut off the tentacle the kraken had just used. It cried as the others managed to get the upper hand smothering it with attacks of psynergy. Its eyes were hurt and the kraken whaled its tentacles around blindly, smashing the deck. The crew finished it off with another onslaught of attacks. While the others congratulated themselves Isaac was worried. He looked in the direction of Mia who was lying on the ground. The rampage of the blinded kraken had hit her. Isaac immediately ran over to pick her up.  
  
"Ow" she whispered to him.  
  
"Mia! Are you alright" Isaac panicked.  
  
"Yeah, I was hit by a kraken, of course I'm alright!"  
  
"Yeah" she lied. "Nothing I can't handle." Mia put her hand to her side and got to work in healing herself. Naturally gifted in the ways of healing she recovered almost immediately. The two of them stayed on the deck. The others went back inside. They thought of this as a chance for them to be alone. Mia stood up, leaning on her staff.  
  
"So you're sure you're all right," Isaac asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. But what about you?" Mia asked. "You're hurt!"  
  
Mia found the deep scratch in his arm. Isaac flinched.  
  
"It's nothing" he assured her.  
  
"Nothing, yeah right. Just stay put" Mia started to heal him.  
  
"Go Isaac! This is it! What better chance are you gonna get?!" he thought. "So.uh..nice weather we're having, aside from the krakens" Isaac laughed at his own joke.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Mia asked weirdly.  
  
"Yeah, what ARE you talking about?" he thought. "You're just rambling now." "So, that arm's healed up right now yep. Never felt better. Say I like you- I mean- the way you heal the crew. It's a big help" Isaac was blushing.  
  
"You hear that? He thinks you're a big help. He doesn't think you're useless at all. Go! Tell him now!" Mia thought turning away from him. "We'll, better head back." "What am I doing?! This is perfect! Go!"  
  
Isaac was still talking to her while she was thinking, but he was mostly talking to himself, mainly mumbling. He just couldn't get the words out.  
  
"We'll since you're going inside now Mia, I think that I'm in love with you, I mean, I'll come with you" Isaac blushed.  
  
"What?" Mia asked.  
  
"Nothing" Isaac replied.  
  
"No really. I wasn't listening," said Mia.  
  
Isaac and the rest of the eavesdropping GS crew did a classic anime fall.  
  
"Mia, are you that blind?!" called out Garet, unable to hold it in.  
  
"Garet shut up. You just gave us away!" yelled Jenna.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Mia blushing looking at Isaac. "Is-is there something you wanna say?"  
  
"Umm." Isaac blushed even more. "I think I love.I think I love.."  
  
"Yes?" Mia asked hopefully.  
  
"Felix!" Isaac screamed being a corrupted 17-year-old.  
  
"What?!" everyone screamed in unison. They all looked at Felix who was busily cutting away at some more potatoes. "What?" he asked blindly.  
  
"What!" Mia shouted in disbelief.  
  
"No, that's not what I meant," said Isaac.  
  
"Well that's good, I mean, yeah, I can see why. Like, look at him, he's Felix. Hey I think I love you Isaac, yeah he's Felix" mumbled Mia.  
  
"What?" Isaac asked.  
  
"Uh.that was also nothing," said Mia.  
  
"No really. I wasn't listening either," said Isaac.  
  
"For gods sake!" yelled Ivan.  
  
"Ivan! You swore!" Sheba beat him.  
  
"If this goes on any further I think I'm going to cry" said Picard sarcastically.  
  
"You think we should?" asked Jenna.  
  
"Do what?" asked Felix, still oblivious to what was going on.  
  
"Felix get out of here!" everyone bashed him. Everyone had got so caught up in Felix bashing they didn't notice. Garet raced onto the deck and shouted. "Isaac, Mia loves you. Mia, Isaac loves you!"  
  
"Yeah, we know" they both answered.  
  
"What?" everyone yelled.  
  
Mia explained. "Yeah when you were all bashing on Felix."  
  
Flashback to ten seconds ago  
  
"Mia?"  
  
"Yeah, Isaac?"  
  
"I think, the others are crazy."  
  
"I knew that already. But what I really want to say is.."  
  
"But what I really want to say is."  
  
"I love you Isaac."  
  
"I love you Mia."  
  
They both were now hot pink in the face and screamed in disbelief. "You do?!"  
  
"But I thought you liked Picard. I saw you last night kissing him" Isaac blushed.  
  
"No, not really. He's annoying" she answered coldly. "So you really do too?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Isaac said embarrassed.  
  
End flashback  
  
"So then you guys are happy right?" asked Ivan.  
  
"Yeah" the two of them agreed.  
  
"Wow! It looks like everybody's found someone on this ship. It's like some sort of love boat!" Garet screamed.  
  
"Well I haven't" Picard sighed.  
  
He looked over at Felix who was patting the seat next to him, ushering Picard to come cut potatoes with him. Picard sighed at gave in. So the entire GS was happy, except for Picard and Felix, but they don't count. They continued to sail on and went on the adventured of stopping the Jupiter and Mars lighthouse from being lit. Well guess what, they did stop them. And they all lived happily ever after. Except for Picard and Felix. But remember, The moral to this story is..Picard and Felix don't count. THE END 


End file.
